Blurring the Line
by Captain Ash
Summary: What if there was a species that blurred the line between human and monster? Many know the famous tale of the noble Dr. Henry Jekyll and the villainous Mr. Edward Hyde. However Mr. Hyde would not be the last of his kind. Read as one of his descendants heads to a school of monsters and how his own alter-ego awakens due to a chance encounter with a certain pink haired vampiress


Blurring the Line

Rosario + Vampire and all related characters belong to Akihisa Ikeda

* * *

Tsukune Aono was sitting on the bus, on his way to the school of Youkai Academy. After no other highschool would accept him after failing his entrance exams, his parents had found a school that would accept him, despite his less than stellar academic skills.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy kid." The bus driver stated, as they arrived at a scarecrow shaped bus sign. Tsukune stepped off the bus and stared out at the scenery, and found it to be quite disturbing.

"Word of warning. Youkai can be a scary place kid." The bus door then closed, and the creepy bus driver off back toward the tunnel, leaving Tsukune to hike the rest of the way.

* * *

Tsukune started to pass through a very creepy forest, gnarled trees looming overhead. He suddenly stopped as he began to hear something moving about in the woods. Keeping his senses up, Tsukune looked around, listening carefully to the small noise begin to get louder. Tsukune scanned around the area, and then suddenly looked upward.

"I'm a bat!" A voice yelled out from a bat up above. Tsukune sighed in annoyance.

"LOOK OUT!" A female voice yelled out. Tsukune turned just in time to get hit by a speeding bicycle, and managed to get sent flying by said bike, as well as the occupant on the bike.

However, just before the painful impact with hitting the ground, Tsukune did managed to see a slight view of panties, which in the current situation was a surprising feat since the pain was already registering from the bike hitting him, and one's mind may not register such frivolous things while in pain. He then collided with the ground.

Tsukune began to push himself up, but as he did, the ground under his hand felt strangely soft. His mind then went blank when he suddenly heard a slight moan. Looking down, he saw the owner of the bike lying on her back, his hand currently on her leg. She had long pink colored hair and her eyes were green in color.

"I'm sorry!" Tsukune yelled out, quickly getting himself off her lap and on his feet before the situation got any more awkward.

"No I'm sorry. I should have been more...OH! You're bleeding!"" The girl replied, noticing the trickle of blood coming from Tsukune's nose.

Tsukune looked down, and realized that the blood was coming from his nose, and he instantly felt more embarrassed. The girl then pulled out a handkerchief, and reached over to wipe his face. She had thought the bleeding was caused by the accident.

"I am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was..." She suddenly stopped, and her nose began to sniff the air. Suddenly the girl then fell over on Tsukune. He caught sight of her eyes, and saw she looked a bit hazy, as if looking far off into space.

"Sorry, but I'm a vampire." She said as she suddenly bit down on the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukune yelled as he flailed his arms around. The pink haired girl got up off him, he expression shifting back to being apologetic again.

"I'm so sorry, it's just your blood smelled so amazing. I'm Moka Akashiya. You don't hate vampires do you?" She finished with a weary smile.

* * *

Deep inside Tsukune Aono's mind, something awoke. It looked around Tsukune's memories and made a sound of disgust.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me. But I gotta thank that vampire girl when I get out. Whatever she did loosened my cage. Soon I'll be free and be able to have some real fun!

* * *

Tsukune had walked with Moka down the road to the school. As they walked the more he saw that she really believed she was a vampire. Whether it was a delusion or she was really into those idiotic Twilight books the young man had no idea, though all and all he had to admit Moka was pretty good company if not a little ditzy.

Having lost her during the entrance ceremony, Tsukune assumed he would probably see her again. Finding his classroom easily enough, Tsukune entered his homeroom and picked out a desk over by the window. As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her was a yellow-furred tail.

"Welcome, everyone, to Youkai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome!" She cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, this school is a school for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer. Tsukune's eyes practically bulged out of his head upon hearing that.

'A school for monsters? What am I doing here?!' He thought in a panic.

_'Oh, you'll find out soon enough Tsukune-chan. Pretty soon we're gonna show this place what a _real_ monster is like!'_

Tsukune shook his head as he heard a faint voice at the back of his mind. It was almost like a whisper and he could just vaguely make out what was said, but he definitely heard something.

"So, like it or not, humans run the world. That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one! You will retain your human appearance at all times while on school grounds!" The catty teacher continued.

'A school full of monsters. I'm at a school full of monsters! I'M A HUMAN AT A SCHOOL FULL OF MONSTERS!' Tsukune screamed in his mind, almost feeling like he was having a panic attack.

_'Oh crap, why does my human side have to be such a pussy? Calm down you idiot or you'll attract some unwanted attention to yourself. Well unwanted for you that is, personally I don't care but if you get killed I go to so I'm not gonna let you get us axed on the first day!'_

Tsukune heard the same voice again, but this time it was more forceful.

'What are you? Am I going insane?!' Tsukune thought, as he heard wicked laughter echo through his mind.

_'Well I guess you could classify our little situation as a split-personality, but there's much more to it than that. I've been with you since the day we were born. Everything you know, I know and everything you are I'm not. I'd be willing to tell you more, but I don't think your ready. Trust me when I tell you this though, that hot little vampire chick just did us a favor.'_

'What kind of favor?'

_'All in due time. All in due time..."_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
